Doki Doki Yaoi Gakuen BBB FF
by TauHali21
Summary: SMK Galaxy kedatangan murid pindahan bernama Halilintar pemuda hitam merah yang cute tapi tsundere Taufan badboy yang paling ditakuti oleh SMA Galaxy membantu Halilintar dan kemudian jatuh cinta pada pemuda hitam merah tersebut


**Terinspirasi dari Lagu "Doki Doki Yuri Gakuen" Author berniat buat cerita tentang Boboiboy tapi Yaoi**

 **Ya karena masih baru kita langsung saja deh**

 **Boboiboy milik Animonsta studio**

 **Pair:Boboiboy Taufan x Boboiboy Halilintar**

 **Summary:SMK Galaxy kedatangan murid pindahan bernama Halilintar**

 **Taufan adalah badboy disana yang secara tak sengaja menolong Halilintar dan akhirnya jatuh kepesona pemuda hitam merah tersebut**

 **Bagaimanakah perjuangan Taufan untuk mendapatkan cinta Halilintar?**

 **Warning:Typo,OOC,OC,Yaoi,Boyslove,shounen-ai,no-power,no-alien**

 **HAPPY READING GUYS**

Tokyo,13 April 20xx

Disebuah rumah bergaya tradisional Jepang terlihat seorang pemuda beriris ruby dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang cukup imut sedang memberi makan ikan emas dan koi dikolam rumahnya

Pemuda itu bernama Halilintar Ikamizu ia memiliki seorang kakak bernama Thunderstorm Ikamizu dan adik bernama Petir Ikamizu, kegiatannya terusik karena panggilan dari Anikinya

"Lili-chan Okaa-chan memanggilmu"Thunder-sapaan akrabnya-berjalan mendekati Halilintar yang asyik bermain dengan ikan-ikan

Halilintar menengok ke arah Thunder dan mendengus kesal

"Jangan panggil Hali Lili-chan desu"Thunder terkekeh mendengar penolakkan dari adiknya lantas merangkul Halilintar"Bawel ah sana nanti Okaa-chan marah"Halilintar mendengus dan bangkit berjalan menuju ke dalam rumahnya

Diruang Tamu

Terlihat seorang remaja berusia 14 tahun sedang bermain dengan nendoroid pokemon disofa ada 2 orang dewasa berbeda gender sedang menyeruput teh hijau sambil memperhatikan televisi yang menyala

"Umm Okaa-chan kenapa memanggil Hali?"meskipun diluar Halilintar terkenal dengan sifat datarnya namun di belakang ia sangat ramah dan santun tapi Halilintar hanya malas saja menunjukkannya

Wanita cantik itu menatap Halilintar dengan senyum ramah dan menyuruh Halilintar duduk

"Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan dengan Hali"kali ini Tou-chan Hali berbicara, Halilintar menatap heran kedua orang tuanya lantas bertanya"Tou-chan dan okaa-chan ingin bicara apa?"tanya Halilintar penuh minat

"Hali harus pindah ke Indonesia karena ada beberapa urusan di sini, Okaa-chan akan menitipkan Hali ke rumah Paman Quake kalau Hali mau atau Hali ingin tinggal di apartment"jelas Okaa-chan Halilintar, nampak Halilintar tenang-tenang saja lalu berfikir"baiklah kalau itu keputusan Okaa-chan dan Tou-chan Hali akan pindah tapi hanya sampai Hali lulus SMA"ucap Halilintar, Okaa-chan dan Tou-chan Halilintar kaget tak biasanya Halilintar langsung menuruti pemintaannya

 **2 hari kemudian**

Halilintar sudah berada dibamdara International Tokyo dan 5 menit lagi adalah keberangkatannya menuju Indonesia sebenarnya Halilintar bisa pergi sendiri tapi karena sahabatnya juga ikut maka ia memutuskan untuk menunggunya

"Cis dasar"saat Halilintar ingin menyeret kopernya dari jauh ia mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan keras dan membuat beberapa penerbang terkejut dan lainnya jatungan berjamaah:v

Sementara Halilintar yang sudah kebal dengan teriakkan itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati orang yang ditunggunya sejak tadi sedang mengambil nafas

"Lama"ucapan itu perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Hali sedangkan gadis tadi yang bernama Intar Kazaya tersenyum kikuk

Hali melanjutkan aktivitasnya dan memasuki pesawat diikuti Intar dibelakangnya syukurlah tempat duduknya tidak berdampingan dengan Intar kalau iya maka Hali harus membeli 100 lembar tisu agar pakaiannya tidak terkena sungai suci(?) Intar

 **6 jam kemudian**

Setelah melakukan penerbangan yang jauh nun membosankan akhirnya kedua sahabat itu sampai di bandara Internasional Jakarta Soekarno-Hatta

Hali keluar dan menatap satu persatu pengunjung yang datang maupon pergi iris rubynya berbinar lucu saat Hali melihat ada promo coklat kesukaannya di Indonesia pula mudahlah baginya untuk membeli coklat kesukaanya fikir Hali senang dan menyeret kopernya ke toko itu

Intar? dia dh keluar awal-awal lagi dan tinggalkan Hali

 **Skip**

Setelah membeli coklat Hali dikejutkan oleh kedatangan pemuda hijau hitam dan topi yang sama

"A..ano... watashi..."Hali tahu pemuda tadi tidak bisa menggunakan bahasa jepang syukurlah Hali sudah belajar bahasa Indonesia

"Pakai bahasa Indonesia"jawab Hali datar, pemuda didepannya masih menundukkan kepala, Hali yang mulai kehilangan kesabaran berniat pergi dari sana, namun sebelum rencananya berhasil pergelangan tangannya ditarik seseorang dari belakang

"Ma...maafkan aku na...nama saya Thorn Izata sa...salam kenal Halilintar-sama"Thorn menunduk hormat membuat Hali canggung sendiri lalu dia menyuruh Thorn mengangkat kepalanya

"Salam kenal juga Izata-san dan tolong panggil aku Hali saja"ucap Hali

"Ah ba-baiklah Hali"Hali menganguk"sebaiknya kita langsung ke Apartment anda saja mari"Thorn mempersilakan Hali masuk terlebih dahulu lalu diikuti Thorn dibelakangnya

Sampai diluar bandara Hali melihat ada sebuah limo berwarna silver, sopir membukakan pintu limo dan Hali pun masuk begitu pula Thorn dan setelah itu limo pun berjalan meninggalkan kawasan bandara

Didalam mobil hanya hening yang mengisi tidak ada yang ingin membuka pembicaraan termasuk Hali yang sedari tadi menatap keluar jendela

 **Skip (terus_-)**

Hali dan Thorn sudah sampai di sebuah Apartment yang cukup besar dengan halaman yang cukup luas, Hali tersenyum tidak menyangka Okaa-chan dan Tou-channya akan menyiapkan Apartemennya

"Baiklah ini Apartemen Hali yang sudah disiapkan oleh Okaa-sama dan Tou-sama Hali ini kuncinya dan selamat malam"setelah menyerahkan kunci Thorn berbalik dan pulang ke rumahnya sendiri karena hari sudah gelap sementara Hali masih melihat-lihat bentuk dan warna apartementnya

"Cukup Bagus"gumam Hali sambil memperhatikan kamarnya dan berbaring dikasur empuk itu lama kelamaan Hali tertidur dengan lelap

 **Keesokkan harinya**

Hali harus terbangun karena suara ketukan pintu yang membuat kebisingan dipagi hari yang cerah ini setelah membuka pintu Hali terkejut karena Thorn datang dengan seragam lengkap dan juga senyuman riangnya menyapa dirinya

"Oh hai Hali ohayou nah sekarang kau mandilah biar aku yang membuat sarapan"Thorn dengan seenaknya masuk ke dalam dan segera melepaskan tasnya dan pergi ke dapur, sementara Hali sudah masuk dulu ke kamar mandi

 **In Taufan situation**

Pemuda bertopi biru putih kuning itu menatap bosan setiap gadis yang melihatnya dengan pandangan kagum sebenarnya ada 1 gadis yang tak terpesona dengannya dia adalah adik kelasnya namanya adalah Dilla dari kelas 10-1 kelas IPA,padahal sudah 2 tahun dia disini dan semua siswa maupun siswi takut kepadanya sedangkan Dilla ia hanya memasang wajah datar saat bertemu dengannya dan Taufan sudah beberapa kali memperingatkannya tapi selalu saja jawaban dari Dilla adalah

"Kurang kerjaan kayaknya kakak menyuruh Dilla tunduk pada kakak yang badboy"dingin, ketus dan sinis ,memang sih Dilla masih sopan sedikit dengan kakak kelasnya apalagi kalau lihat wajah blushing Dilla karena kekasihnya sendiri Halilin bisa roboh kaum Adam yang ada disekolahan

Memifirkannya saja membuat Taufan marah, senang, dan geli sendiri tapi fikiran itu buyar saat ia melihat seseorang sedang membawa kertas-kertas dengan jumlah yang banyak, Taufan berniat membantunya memandang tak ada yang akan melihatnya membantu orang lain karena Taufan memang tak pernah membantu orang

Taufan mendekati siswa itu dan mengambil setengah lebih dari kertas itu agar bisa melihat siapa yang membawanya

" _Aku tak mengenalnya murid baru kah?"_ gumam Taufan dalam hati dia lihat mata ruby itu sedikit berbinar karena mendapat pertolongan membuat Taufan terkekeh geli

"Umm konichiwa Ah maksudku hai apa kau bisa menunjukkan letak dimana ruang kepala sekolah? maaf jika merepotkanmu"ucap siswa tadi, Taufan menggeleng

 _"Manis banget ni anak eh bentar dia laki-laki apa perempuan?? kayaknya laki-laki deh pengen meluk dia!!!!"_ Taufan menaruh kertas tadi dan segera memeluk Hali

 _"Waaarrrgghhhh kenapa dia memelukku???!!!!! apa aku terlalu cute? "_ batin Hali kePD-an **(A:iya kali)**

Taufan memeluk Hali posesif

" _tubuhnya pas dipelukkanku aku ingin memilikinyaaa~"_ Taufan melirik pinggang sampai kaki Hali" _pinggang yang kecil pasti akan pas jikalau duduk dipangkuanku sekarang aahh aku ingin memilikinya"_ Taufan error ia mulai memikirkan hal-hal 18 dengan siswa baru tadi kenal saja tidak sudah mengklaimnya dengan seenak jidat_-

"uumm gomen senpai bisa tolong lepaskan pelukkanmu?"kata Hali memohon dan sedikit bergerak agar bisa bernafas, Taufan tak mendengarkan dan malah menghirup bau stroberry dari pucuk kepala Hali yang ditutupi topi

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku"ujar Taufan tegas Hali yang mendengar ucapan Taufan blushing tahap maxxxxxx niatnya ingin meninju Taufan tapi

 _Doki doki doki doki_

" _Eh? kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat? "_ Hali berkata dalam hati bingung dengan perasaannya fikirannya menolak tapi hatinya menerima apakah ia mencintai senpai yang bahkan belum ia kenal dekat? Itulah pertanyaannya

"Aduhh panas banget"ucapan sarkas terdengar dari belakang Taufan dengan segera Taufan melepaskan pelukannya pada Hali dan berbalik melihat siapa gerangan yang menganggunya

"Sudah selesai? Ah ya kak Taufan sekarang sudah bel masuk dan kanapa kak Taufan tidak masuk? mentang-mentang kak Taufan kelas 12-3 kak Taufan ingin melanggar peraturan?"Gadis tadi aka Dilla menatap Taufan dengan tatapan datar andalannya

Taufan memutar matanya malas adik kelasnya yang satu ini selalu saja mengganggunya"Iya iya iya dasar kau cerewet dan lantas kenapa kau juga tak masuk kelas"Taufan berkata tak kalah dingin Dilla hanya menghelas nafas lelah ini kakak kelasnya yang IQ-nya kurang atau memang begini??!! jelas-jelas ada murid baru dan sebagai Ketua OSIS disana Dilla bertugas untuk mengajak murid baru itu berkeliling

"Ada murid baru bernama Halilintar kelas 11-4 dan Dilla harus mengajak kak Hali berkeliling sekolah kita"jawab Dilla menyilangkan tangannya tanda ia mulai bosan

"Hn biar aku saja"Taufan hendak menarik tangan Hali tapi dihentikan oleh Dilla"eits kan kakak Wakil jadi biar Dil-"ucapan Dilla terpotong karena seseorang memanggil namanya dengan keadaan cemas

"Dilla Dilla Ejo jo dan Adu du berkelahi lagi dikelas cepat"ini Halilin kekasih Dilla yang terkenal akan yanderenya pada Dilla tapi Dilla juga yandere dan sebab itulah mereka berdua mendapat gelar pasangan yandere

"APA?!!! lagi?! ini sudah 4 kali dalam seminggu baiklah Halilin ayo kak Taufan tolong ya"Dilla melambai ke Hali dan Taufan sementara Hali cengo dengan apa yang terjadi baru kemudian sadar saat Taufan menepuk bahunya

"Kalian akrab sekali ya"Hali berbicara dengan nada lesu tampak dimata Taufan bahwa lelaki merah hitam ini cemburu, Taufan membentuk seringai jahil

"Kenapa? kau cemburu kah~?"goda Taufan dan sukses membuat wajah Hali memerah sempurna

"Ti-Tidak kok"Hali menjawab dengan wajah merah membuat Taufan gemas sendiri dan merangkul Hali"Baiklah ayo kita berkeliling"Hali mengangguk saja dan mengikuti senpainya yang lebih tinggi 3 inchi darinya

Ditengah perjalanan Hali bertanya "Taufan-senpai apa nama marga Dilla?"Taufan mengerutkan keningnya kenapa tiba-tiba Hali ingin tahu? pikir Taufan seperti itu lantas menjawab dengan santai"Namanya Dilla Kazaya memang kenapa?"Hali terkejut ternyata itu adalah adiknya Intar ya Intar Kazaya pantas saja wajah Dilla sangat mirip dengan Intar tapi tidak dengan sifatnya

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok Taufan senpai"Hali tersenyum tulus membuat Taufan gemas dengan senyuman Hali

"O..ok dan bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan tambahan senpai? aku merasa tak enak kau panggil saja aku Taufan"kata Taufan berusaha menutupi kegugupannya Hali mengangguk dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka

 **1 Bulan Kemudian**

Tidak terasa Hali sudah satu bulan bersekolah di SMA Galaxy dan kedekatannya dengan Taufan membuat beberapa siswa atau siswi cemburu kepadanya pasalnya setiap hari Taufan hanya mementingkan Hali seperti jika Hali sedang sendiri maka Taufan akan menemaninya dan sesekali menggodanya

Tapi ada perasaan lain yang membuat Hali tidak nyaman seperti saat teman sekelasnya ada yang menyukai Taufan dan berniat menyatakan perasaannya,hati Hali entah kenapa panas dan seperti cemburu? ia ingin marah tapi pada siapa? belum pernah ia semarah ini kepada seseorang walaupun itu Intar

Hali sudah mengecek ke berbagai situs internet dan mengambil kesimpulan bahwa dirinya menyukai Ah tidak mencintai Taufan iya Taufan pemuda biru putih kuning itu, seorang badboy,dan skaters yang cukup tampan dikatanya dan Hali berniat menyatakan perasaannya kepada Taufan nanti setelah pulang sekolah

Tanpa disedari Hali salah satu temannya terus memperhatikannya dan memanggil namanya namun tidak ada respon dari Hali merasa tak didengarkan pemuda tadi mencipratkan air ke muka Hali

"Wahai roh roh yang ingin mengambil tubuh sahabatku keluarlah!!!!! "Hali yang terkejut karena tersiram air pun melihat siapa yang mencipratkan air

"Magnet kenapa kau selalu mengangguku hah?"pemuda berjaket putih merah itu cengengesan sambil menggaruk pipinya

"Habis Hali melamun sih aku kan jadi sendirian"memang keduanya banyak dijauhi oleh murid lain karena dekat dengan Taufan dan juga Dark (pemuda yang disukai Magnet) tapi mereka hanya bersikap acuh dan tak peduli

Mendengar pernyataan Magnet Hali terkikik lantas menyentil kening Magnet"Sudahlah oh ya kau sudah mengukapkan perasaanmu ke Dark?"Tiba-tiba wajah Magnet memerah dan menggeleng kecil"Belum"Hali menggeleng ia maklum bahwa Magnet mempunyai sifat yang pemalu

 **KKKKKRRRRIIINNNGGGG**

Bel Istirahat kedua berbunyi semua pelajar segera berhamburan ke luar kelas meninggalkan Hali dan Magnet disana

"Hmm ya sudah btw kau nak ke kantin?"tanya Magnet Hali menggeleng tapi ia ingin memesan"Belikan aku roti coklat dan coklat barangan dong Magnet"Hali menyerahkan uang 50 rupiah ke Magnet, Magnet menerimanya dan mengangguk lantas keluar

Sementara Magnet keluar, Hali menyibukkan diri dengan melihat ke lapangan skate yang digunakan oleh Taufan, nampak Taufan sedang memainkan papan skatenya dengan lihai tapi ada satu hal yang aneh dari sosok yang dicintai Hali yaitu Taufan nampak tak seceria biasanya

Hali menaikkan alisnya tanda bingung mengapa sosok hiperaktif itu tampak sedih tak terasa Magnet sudah kembali dari kantin dan membawa 2 kantong hitam dan menaruhnya diatas meja Hali

"Hali tolong jaga makananku ya aku harus membawa makanan Dark ke kelasny!!!"Magnet menjerit tapi tak keras sehingga membuat Hali terlonjak kaget tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk, Magnet pun berlari ke kelas 12-3

Hali menatap kanting hitam itu lantas membukanya ada roti sandwich sosis dan juice stoberry dan roti coklat dan coklat batangan Hali berfikir bahwa roti sandwich dan juice itu adalah milik Magnet didalamnya juga ada uang kembalian Hali,Hali mengendikkan bahu acuh lalu mengambil roti coklat itu lantas memakannya dalam diam dan setelah selesai ia bangkit dan menaruh kantong hitam didalam loker Magnet dan keluar dengan membawa sebuah surat?

Mata ruby itu memperhatikan sekitar setelah dirasa cukup sepi, dia mencari loker dengan nama Taufan

" _Dapat_ "desisnya lantas membuka loker tersebut dan menaruh sepucuk surat ke dalam loker Taufan lalu menutupnya kembali dan pergi bagai kilat

Taufan telah selesai latihan dan hendak mengambil handuk kecil yang ada dilokernya saat ia membuka lokernya itu dikejutkan dengan adanya sepucuk surat diatas handuk birunya, tangan Taufan menjulur hendak mengambil surat tersebut lalu membukanya

 _"Tolong temui aku diatap sekolah nanti setelah bel pulang"_

Taufan mengerutkan keningnya bingung ia menebak kalau itu adalah salah satu dari fansnya tapi hatinya berkata Hali tak ingin memperdulikan surat itu Taufan menaruh surat itu dilokernya kembali dan mengambil handuknya lalu berjalan ke arah kelasnya

 **Skip**

 **KKKKRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG**

Bel pulang berdenting dengan keras, kelas Hali yang sedang jam kosong pun semunya langsung berhamburan keluar

begitu pula Hali ia segera membereskan buku-bukunya dan berlari ke atap sekolah meninggalkan Magnet yang kebingungan dikelas

Taufan merenggut kelas karena guru Matematikannya ini tidak keluar padahal bel pulang sudah berbunyi dan sang guru masih asyik mengoceh tentang rumus-rumus yang menyusahkan,Taufan menaruh kepalanya dimeja berharap sang guru cepat keluar

"Baiklah anak-anak seginu dulu jangan lupa belajar bab berikutnya sampai jumpa dipertemuan yang selanjutnya ja nee"akhirnya!! Taufan segera memasukkan bukunya dan melesat ke atap sekolah tanpa mempedulikan kawan-kawannya yang memanggilnya

Hali menunggu diatap sekolah dengan sabar rona merah sudah menyebar dipipinya yang chubby serta sampai ke telingannya

 **KRRIEETT** Pintu dibuka pelan oleh Taufan saat Taufan masuk ternyata Hali yang ada diatap

Hali berlari mendekati Taufan dan memeluknya lalu berbisik ditelinga Taufan

"A...Ai...Ais...Aishiteru Taufan"sontak Taufan kaget lalu normal kembali ia tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan Hali dan berbisik ditelinga Hali

"Aishiteru yo Hali"Hali tersenyum senang dalam pelukan Taufan, Taufan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Hali yang memerah ia memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Hali, Hali yang tahu maksud Taufan menutup matanya dan ikut memajukan wajahnya dekat,sangat dekat dan

 **CUP~** Bibir Taufan mencium bibir Hali dengan lembut tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang Hali sementara tangan kirinya berada dileher Hali

Bibir Taufan mulai mengemut bibir Hali ganas, lidahnya menjulur menjilati bibir bagian bawah Hali

"Hmmmhh"Hali menggerang lalu membuka mulutnya lidah Taufan menyusup masuk kedalam mulut Hali dan mengasen gigi putih Hali lalu bergulat lidah tangannya mulai mengelus dada Hali dari luar seragamnya lalu mencubitnya

"Mmmpphhh!!!!"Hali tersentak kaget saat nipplenya dicubit keras oleh Taufan, Taufan yang mendengar teriakkan Hali mulai memasukkan tangannya kedalam seragam Hali yang kancingnua sudah ia lepas terlebih dahulu

Tangan Taufan merasa perut Hali lalu keatas menuju kedua nipple Hali

Taufan melepaskan pautan ciumannya dan beralih ke leher Hali ia jilat lalu ia gigit dengan keras membuat Hali harus menutup mulutnya agar tak ada suara yang keluar

Sementara mulut Taufan berada dileher Hali, tangannya telah memilih nipple kanan Hali, Hali menjelit nikmat tapi ia harus sadar ini masih dilingkungan sekolah

Setelah membuat tanda di leher Hali yang mungkin tidak akan hilang dalam beberapa hari Taufan melepaskan serangannya dan menatap Hali

Nafas yang tersenggal-senggal dan wajah memerah membuat Taufan gemas sendiri ia membantu Hali mengancingkan bajunya lalu mengecup sebentar kening Hali

"Ayo pulang"Hali mengangguk lalu mengikuti Taufan lingkup cinta ada diantara mereka berdua disepanjang jalan Taufan terus tersenyum begitu pul Hali, mereka tak mengindahkan pandangan orang-orang yang menatap mereka aneh, Taufan merasakan kebahagiaannya bersama Hali begitu pula sebaliknya, Taufan ingin menjalin hubungan ini sampai kejenjang yang lebih tinggi bersama Hali dan membangun rumah tangga sendiri Toh mereka mencintai dari hati bukan paksaan

 **-END-**

 **A/N:akhirnya selesai juga nih cerita ya walaupun aneh bin gk jelas**

 **Taufan:Thor tu napa diberhentiin? lagi enak-enaknya lho padahal**

 **Aut:serah gw lah lagian nanti kalau gw lanjutin ratingnya nanti berubah dari T ke M mau?**

 **Taufan:mau lah!!**

 **Aut:-_-**

 **Hali:Thor maksudnya paan tuh gw yang jadi ukenya**

 **Aut:banyak ngomong dh lu berdua apa harus gw bikin kalian berdua itu nikah terus ik*h-ik*h k*m*ch*???**

 **Taufan:Bagus juga sih ya udah bikinin *kibas tangan***

 **Aut:sok jadi raja-_-**

 **Hali:gk kenal aku siapa dia**

 **Aut:hehehehe maaf yaa para readres abaikan saja pembicaraan gk jelas diatas oh ya ceritanya ini akan Author buat sekuelnya ada yang mau gk? Rate M? :v kalau ada ya syukurlah:v ok tanpa banyak omong lagi**

 **TauHali; JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YAAA**

 **Aut; seharusnya gw yg bilang_-"**


End file.
